Pokemon: Never Forgotten
by pokecj42
Summary: After many legends in the Pokémon World, A new one will arise! Follow the adventures of Chris and his friends in the amazing world of Pokémon! Not sure about rating probably Teen but Kids can read it too! OC Characters. Some main characters like Professor's, Gym Leaders, and some Main Characters like Red. But they aren't main characters. Try it and I promise you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins!

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! A world where dreams come true and of amazing adventures! Countless heroes and legends have appeared and saved this world many times. Today, our story begins in the Kanto region, where it all began. Join Chris, a new trainer, in his adventure in the world of Pokemon!

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Bee-**

Chris sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes. Luckily he was a light sleeper, because he could not have slept in today. Today was a special day. The day he became a Pokemon trainer. He was ready and he knew exactly what Pokemon he would choose. After grabbing his bag and putting on his running shoes, he said a goodbye to his mom as she kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck, he ran out of the door towards the Professor's lab.

Chris lived in Pallet had long, curly black hair and tan skin. He was also pretty tall. He was twelve, having waited two years at his mother's request. When he was eight, he watched his model, Red, leave on his Pokemon Journey. Ever since then, he respected Red and hoped, one day, to battle him. Now, it was time for Chris to start his Pokemon Journey and he was pumped!

Chris pushed open the wooden door to the Professor's office and walked in. As he walked past some of the assistants and waved to them, he noticed the Professor at the back of the room, standing beside him were two other children. Chris walked over and shook hands with Professor Oak, greeting him. Then, Chris walked over to stand beside the other two boys.

The first, a short boy with short black hair, stood on his left. He wore a blue t-shirt with a blue vest over it and long, khaki pants. He glanced at Chris and smirked, irritating him. The boy's name was Elijah. Chris' childhood friend and rival. The two had agreed to leave on the same day but, Elijah had always thought he would be better than Chris as a trainer, upsetting Chris over and over.

The second, was a tall boy, about the same height as Chris, with long, straight, black hair. He kept quiet as well but didn't as much as glance at Chris before turning his attention to the professor. He wore a long, white t-shirt with blue jeans. Chris didn't know him, but he didn't really care.

Chris turned his attention to Professor Oak and prepared to listen. " Welcome children, to my lab. Here is the place where you three will become Pokemon trainers! On my table…" Oak gestured his hand towards a table. On the table were three Pokeballs. Chris knew what was in them but decided to let Oak explain.

"...are three Pokeballs. Each containing a very rare Pokemon." Oak walked and pointed to the first one. " In this Pokeball is Squirtle. A small blue Pokemon that is a water type." Oak pointed to the second one. " In this Pokeball is the Fire Type, Charmander. He's an orange, lizard-like Pokemon." Oak then pointed to the third one. " And finally, this is Bulbasaur. He is a small, grass type Pokemon. He also has a large bulb on his back, as the name implied."

" Now I will let you choose a Pokemon. Go ahead! Choose one!" Oak said. Chris and the others walked forward and each instantly grabbed a Pokeball. It seemed that they all knew exactly who to pick. Elijah grabbed Squirtle. Chris grabbed Charmander and the other boy grabbed Bulbasaur.

The three got ready to leave and put their Pokeballs in their bag, waiting until they got outside to see their Pokemon. Before they left, they were given Pokedex's to record data and try to complete. Every Pokemon in Kanto had been caught by Red, but now many Pokemon from other regions were in Kanto as well! Not to mention trainers from other regions. After saying their goodbyes, the three left the lab.

" So Chris…" Elijah started as they walked around Pallet. " Aren't you gonna pull out your Pokemon?"

" Of course!" Chris said as he grabbed his Pokeball. " I could hardly wait!"

" What about you?" Elijah asked. " Hey! Mr. White!"

The other boy from the lab turned and faced Elijah. Chris couldn't read his expression but he seemed angry. " Don't call me that. If it will shut you up, no. I'll see Bulbasaur later. Anyways, my name is Washington. Don't forget it, I'm going to be the best trainer." Then, Washington walked off and Elijah scoffed at him.

" Best trainer? Yeah right! He hasn't seen me yet!" Elijah asked. " I mean, maybe he could beat you, Chris!"

" Oh really?" Chris asked. " If you're so good, battle me right now!"

" Deal!" Elijah said as he pulled out his Pokeball. " But don't whine when you lose!"

" Go! Charmander!" Chris shouted as he threw his Pokeball. His Charmander looked at him, confused. It was their first meeting after all. " I'm your trainer!" Chris said. " Nice to meet you Charmander!"

Charmander smiled and danced a little bit to the news. He then turned to face Elijah, who had sent out his Squirtle.

" Let's do this!" Chris said. " Charmander use Scratch!:

Charmander charged toward Squirtle and swiped at him. Squirtle jumped back and dodged the attack.

" Squirtle use Water Gun!" Elijah shouted.

Squirtle blew up his cheeks and sent a spray of water at Chris' Charmander. Charmander was blown back and landed at Chris' feet. Chris picked him up and looked at him. " Thank you, Charmander. You did good." Chris gave him the potion his Mom had given him, just in case, and Charmander opened his eyes.

Charmander stood beside Chris and glared at Squirtle, who laughed. " Told you, Chris. You just aren't on my level. Return Squirtle!" Elijah said as he put Squirtle back in his Pokeball. " Hope you get stronger next time. See ya later!" Elijah ran off towards the exit of Pallet, leaving Chris alone.

" That sucks…" Chris muttered. Charmander sat down and faced the ground sadly. Chris noticed and smiled. " Don't worry, Charmander. You did great! We'll get him next time, okay?"

" Char!" Charmander replied. Chris could have almost sworn he heard Charmander say " Yeah!" But Chris decided it was just his imagination.

" Well...I guess I'll let you stay out of your Pokeball, Charmander. You are my partner after all." Chris said. Charmander smiled and walked beside Chris as they made their way to the exit. Their journey had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Rival From Over the Sea

" I'm really getting bored of these Pidgey and Rattata." Chris said to Charmander as they walked along Route 1. He'd already caught both of them and Charmander had beaten a few for training but it was pretty boring.

Charmander felt the same way as he walked beside Chris. Suddenly, Charmander started to sniff the air and walked toward the trees.

" You smell something?" Chris asked Charmander. " Char Char!" Charmander replied and ran into the forest. " Hey! Wait up!" Chris shouted as he ran after Charmander. The two ran into a clearing where they saw a boy with gray hair, a gray t-shirt and jeans battling a Pidgey.

Chris looked at the boy and tried to see his Pokemon. The boy was using a Pokemon that looked like a ghost, but Chris had never seen it before. After scanning it with his Pokedex, he realized the Pokemon was called Duskull and was from Hoenn!

Chris hadn't noticed but the boy had finished his battle. He noticed Chris standing there and walked over. " Hi! I'm Kelvin! As you can tell, I'm from Hoenn and this is my partner, Duskull."

Duskull nodded at Chris before Kelvin went back to talking. " I just started my journey today and based on your Charmander, I assume you did too. Although, I didn't get my Pokemon from a professor. I got Duskull from my cousin in Johto. His name is Morty and he specializes in Ghost Type."

" That's awesome!" Chris replied. " My name is Chris! And this is partner Charmander! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we travel together? We are both new trainers after all!"

Charmander seemed to agree because he started to speak at the statement. Duskull also seemed to like the idea. " How about this?" Kelvin started. " If you can beat Duskull in a battle, I'll travel with you."

Chris smiled and pumped his fist. " Sure thing!" Chris looked to Charmander. " Ready?"

Charmander jumped in front of Chris and his tail lite up brighter. Chris could tell he was ready! " Let's do this, Kelvin!"

" Alright!" Kelvin said. " I'll start this! Duskull use Astonish!"

Duskull disappeared from view and appeared in Charmander's face. Duskull headbutt Charmander and Charmander flinched.

" Good job! Now use Night Shade!" Duskull sent a wave of darkness at Charmander and it hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Charmander got back up and wiped his face.

" You got this Charmander! Now use Scratch!" Charmander jumped towards Duskull but went through Duskull and slammed into the dirt.

" Don't you know Normal can't effect Ghost?" Kelvin said as he laughed.

" Oh but Fire can! Charmander use Ember!" Chris said as Charmander turned and fired an Ember at Duskull. When the flame hit, Duskull fell to the ground, fainted.

" How could one Ember knockout Duskull?!" Kelvin asked.

" I let Charmander take the damage that way his ability would kick in. Blaze!" Chris said. " Blaze makes a fire Pokemon's attack stronger! And I used Scratch to let Duskull and you let your guard down, making this my win!"

Kelvin face-palmed. " I can't believe I didn't notice Charmander's flame grow throughout the fight! Anyways that was a good match and after I heal Duskull, let's head-out!"

" You got it!" Chris said as he grabbed Charmander and they walked back onto the route.

" Viridian City is up ahead!" Kelvin said. " Let's go!"

And the two walked off, entering the city that awaited them. Ready for the journey to continue.

" So this is Viridian City!" Chris said as he looked around. There were a lot of houses around and people walking the streets. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and they would just keep talking.

" Let's find the Pokemon Center." Kelvin said. " We should shower and wash up before heading for Viridian Forest.

" Sounds good to me." Chris said as they walked around town until they found the orange building.

" Hi boys! How may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Is it alright if we rest and shower here?" Kelvin asked.

" It would usually be alright, but the water is out for the city. We think it has something to do with the sewer but, we have no available workers to check it out and the Pokemon here need to be bathed." Nurse Joy replied.

" Why don't we check it out?" Chris asked.

" Yeah." Kelvin replied. " We'll investigate for you."

" Thanks but, a boy just came here asking to use the water as well. He decided to go investigate as well." Nurse Joy said.

Chris felt a familiar feeling inside him. " What was his name?"

" Elijah!"

And in a flash, Chris was gone, pulling Kelvin along with him. " What's up?" Kelvin asked. Duskull and Charmander tried to keep up with them.

" That guy! Elijah! He's my rival. If he's trying to fix the water, I'm definitely fixing it first!" Chris said as he took off running.

" Oh geez." Kelvin replied. " Chris wait up!" He said as he ran after Chris.

Charmander and Duskull tried to keep up, running after their trainers.

" So this is the sewer?" Chris asked.

" Seems that way." Kelvin replied. " It seems fine. I don't know what's wrong."

" Well, let's investigate." Chris said. The two walked further into the sewer and Chri caught a glimpse of a man in a black outfit running down the hall. Chris turned to Kelvin and held a finger to his mouth as they creeped towards the man. They turned the corner and noticed he was standing there, watching two people battle.

" If you think that you grunts can beat me, you're wrong!"

Chris recognized the voice. " Elijah!" Chris whispered.

" Come on, kid." The first grunt said. " We just tryin' to do our job. Just mind ya business."

" Yeah." The second grunt said.

Chris looked past the second grunt and saw Elijah battling the grunt. Elijah was using his Squirtle and the Grunt was using his Zubat. After a Water Gun to the face, the Zubat fainted and the grunt returned it.

" That was easy. I'm outta here." Elijah said as he turned his back.

" Not so fast! Grimer go!" A purple blob jumped on Elijah's back and pinned him to the wall. " Damn it!"

" Now you'll sit here while we finish our plans." The first grunt said as the two grunt's walked farther into the sewer.

When they were gone, Chris and Kelvin walked over to Elijah and Chris hid a laugh.

" Chris?!" Elijah asked angrily. " What the hell are you doing here?!"

" Watch your mouth!" Chris said as he laughed. " I came to watch you get wrecked by a Grimer!"

" Just shut up and get me outta here!" Elijah shouted.

" Fine. Charmander use Em-"

" No!" Kelvin shouted. " If a fire attack hit's a Grimer it will explode! That could kill him and us!"

" Oh. Woops." Chris replied. " Then how do we get it off?"

" I don't know...We can lure it away! It likes chemicals and waste so the sewer water might help!" Kelvin said.

" Alright then here goes!" Chris scooped up some sewer water and threw it at Grimer, who absorbed it. Some landed on Elijah, which may or may not have been an accident.

" Can you aim?!" Elijah asked.

Chris laughed. " Come on, Grimer! Want more…" He looked at sewage. " Um...water?"

Grimer jumped off of Elijah and ran towards Chris. " Finally." Elijah said as he turned just in time to see Grimer tackle Chris into the sewage. Elijah and Kelvin burst out in laughter as Chris swam in sewage.

" I knew you stunk Chris, but this?" Elijah asked.

" Very funny." Chris replied. " I should have light you like a match."

" Anyway, I'm outta here. That Grimer was what was causing the clog, now with it gone, the water is fixed." Elijah said. " Later."

" Wait Elijah!" Chris said as Charmander used his flame to dry Chris off. " Those two guys...who were they?"

"I didn't know at first but with their uniforms, I'm certain." Elijah said. " They're back again. Team Rocket is back."

A couple of hours later…

" Those showers were great!" Chris said. " I'm ready to hit the road!"

" Same here! I say we have a few hours before sunset. Let's get moving!" Kelvin said.

What the two boy hadn't noticed was someone had been following them the whole day. Washington was watching everything. _So Chris and Elijah haven't got much better yet._ Washington thought. _But I've improved._ He said as he turned back around and walked off with his Ivysaur.


	3. Chapter 3: Sneak Attack! Viridian Forest

Chris and Kelvin continued to walk through the forest, dodging Caterpie and Weedle as they walked by.

" Sure are a lot of Bug type Pokemon." Kelvin said.

" Yup! I've heard about all kinds of Bug Pokemon here. Charmander's been getting a lot of training!" Chris said happily.

" Charmander Char!" Charmander said to the comment.

" It's getting dark. I think we should set up camp." Kelvin said.

" Okay." Chris said. Let's go over-" Chris didn't get to finish as he tripped on a log and slammed into a tree.

" Are you alright?!" Kelvin asked.

" Fine." Chris said as rubbed his face. " But do you hear that buzzing?"

" Buzzing?" Kelvin asked. " Actually...I do!"

Chris looked up. He knew what was coming. " Crap! Run!" Chris took off running and grabbed Kelvin.

" What is it?" Kelvin asked.

" Beedrill! And they are mad as hell!" Chris said as they ran. " Does this happen to everyone in this damn forest?!"

Chris and Kelvin ran through the forest until they landed in a clearing. The Beedrill were gone, luckily and they could set up camp.

After setting up sleeping bags and lighting the fire with Charmander, Chris passed out. Dazing off into a dream…

…

…

…

" Help!"

Chris jolted up and noticed something was wrong. A Pokemon had Kelvin wrapped in it's tail. It looked like a large snake and was purple. " That's Arbok!" Chris said. " What is it doing here?!"

" I think it wants to eat me!" Kelvin shouted. " Help!"

" I can't help! Charmander could hit you on accident!" Chris shouted.

" Then..Ugh! Go! Run away!" Kelvin shouted.

" I'm not leaving you!" Chris said. " Charmander use Smokescreen!"

Charmander shot a cloud of smoke at the Arbok that coughed and dropped Kelvin. Kelvin got to his feet and ran by Chris.

" I think he's mad!" Kelvin said.

" No really?" Chris asked sarcastically.

" Charmander use Em-"

" No!" Kelvin shouted.

" Okay. Do you EVER let me use that move?" Chris asked.

" You'll burn down the forest!" Kelvin said.

" Then what now?" Chris asked.

" Onix! Use Rock Tomb!" Rock's seemed to fall from the sky and land on the Arbok, burying it.

" Where did that come from?" Chris asked.

" Maybe from the giant Onix over there." Kelvin said.

Onix loomed over the forest and his trainer walked out from the shadows. " Hi kids. I handled that Arbok so you're safe."

" Thanks mister!" Chris said.

" No problem." The man replied. " I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Chris and this is Kelvin." Chris replied.

" By the way, are you two heading to Pewter City, to fight the Gym?" Brock asked.

" Yeah!" The two shouted. " We're gonna beat him!"

" Well...I happen to know a thing or to about the Gym Leader. First, he has two Pokemon. Second, he uses Rock Types so that Charmander won't be much." Brock said.

" Darn…" Chris said. " I guess I'll have to catch another Pokemon!"

" Have fun with that." Brock said as he walked off. " See ya around." Brock smirked as he returned Onix and walked away. _That kid can have fun catching a Pokemon to fight Rock Types in a forest full of bugs._ Brock thought.

" Well then, Kelvin, it's time for us to each catch another Pokemon!"

" Hey dude, you've got a delivery!" Chris said.

" In the forest?" Kelvin asked.

" Yeah! The Pelipper Express!" Chris said. " It's a Pokeball!"

" A Pokeball?" Kelvin asked.

It was marked from Hoenn! The message on the box said. " **I know you didn't want to choose a starter from Hoenn so I just sent one as your second Pokemon! Or third! Or whatever you are on. Good luck. - Professor Birch"**

" So who is it?" Chris asked. " Send him out!"

" Ok...Go!" Kelvin said as he threw the Pokeball. It opened and a small blue Pokemon came out, standing on all fours. " It's a Mudkip!"

" Isn't he a Water Type? Darn! That Gym is yours!" Chris said.

" I guess I just got lucky! Welcome to the team, Mudkip!" Kelvin said. Duskull smiled at his new friend and Kelvin returned Mudkip.

" I hope I find a new Pokemon soon!" Chris said.

" Char…" Charmander said sadly. " Don't worry, Charmander. You'll still be my favorite!" Chris said.

Suddenly, a tree collapsed in the distance. " What's going on?" Chris asked.

" I don't know but let's find out!" Kelvin said.

The two ran off towards the tree when another one collapsed beside them. The two dodged out of the way and looked for who knocked it over.

A small Pokemon stood there with a smirk on his face. It was a Machop.

" I think he's testing his strength on the trees." Chris said. " I better stop him before he gets out of control."

Machop looked at Charmander and smirked. He walked over and kicked Charmander into a tree. " Ma Machop!"

" What was that for?" Chris asked.

Machop flexed it's muscles and laughed. " Machop. Machop Ma!"

" So you wanna battle?" Chris asked. " Fine by me!"

Charmander stood up and glared at Machop. Machop smirked and prepared to fight.

" Charmander use Ember!" Chris said.

Charmander shot the fire at Machop who jumped over it. Machop used Karate Chop from the air and smacked Charmander's head down before using Low Kick and knocking him over.

" He's fast!" Chris said. " Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander scratched Machop on the face and Machop backed up to hold his wound.

" Now use SmokeScreen Charmander!" Charmander shot the smoke at Machop and blinded him.

" Now while he can't see! Use Ember!" Chris shouted.

Charmander shot the fire at Machop and hit him in the back. Ending the battle. " Yeah! You did it Charmander!" Chris shouted. " Now! Go Pokeball!" Chris threw the Pokeball at Machop and Machop was put into it. After three shakes, Machop was caught!

" Awesome job!" Kelvin said. " Now that we have two Pokemon, I think we can go to the Gym now."

" You bet!" Chris replied. Pumped for his first Gym Battle!


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Battle! One Chance!

Chris walked into Pewter City and yawned. It was early in the morning but Chris was ready to go! " Let's find the Gym!" Chris said.

" You go on ahead." Kelvin replied. " I wanna check out the Museum. I heard there are some cool fossils on display. Even from other regions!"

" Cool!" Chris said. " But I got a Gym Battle to win! Later!" Chris said as he and Charmander ran off to find the Gym.

" So, Duskull, let's find the Museum." Kelvin said.

" This is it!" Chris shouted as he stood outside the Gym. " We're finally here!"

" Charmander!" Charmander shouted as the two climbed up the steps to enter the Gym.

Chris ran up to the door and reached out to grab it when it opened. Out stepped Elijah, smirking as usual. " Oh Chris! What took ya so long? I've already got my first badge! The Gym was easy for a pro like me but a dipstick like you will probably lose." Elijah said. " By the way why don't you meet my team. Come on out!"

Elijah threw two Pokeballs into the air. Out of one came a Wartortle. " You have a Wartortle?!" Chris asked.

" Yup. Unlike you're puny Charmander, Squirtle evolved." Elijah said.

Then, the second Pokeball opened and out came an Eevee!

" You found an Eevee?!" Chris asked shocked.

" Yup! Searched long for this fellow but found him. Now he's on my team." Elijah said. " What Pokemon did you catch?"

" A great one!" Chris grabbed his Pokeball. " Go! Machop!"

Machop popped out the Pokeball and looked at Elijah. " That's it?! A Machop? You've gotta be kidding!" Elijah said as he laughed.

Machop glared at Elijah and got angry. So, he walked over to Eevee and kicked it down the stairs.

Elijah glared at Machop. " What the hell?"

Machop then walked over and kicked Elijah in the shin. " Machop Machop!"

" Screw you!" Elijah said as he returned Eevee and walked off. Chris laughed at Elijah' anger and turned toward the Gym.

" I see someone is fired up! Alright Machop, Charmander, let's do this!" Chris shouted!

" This is the museum." Kelvin said. He noticed two men in black uniforms go in. " What is Team Rocket doing here?" He said quietly. " I'll follow them and check it out."

" So you've finally arrived." Brock said. He faced Chris from his side of the arena. " I see you have a Machop. Good. That should help you."

" I'm ready. Though I didn't expect you as the Gym Leader." Chris laughed. " But it changes nothing. I'm gonna win and claim my first badge."

" If you're so confident, bring it on! Geodude, Go!" Brock shouted.

Geodude floated over to the arena and got ready to battle. Machop stepped up to the arena and eyes Geodude. " Begin!" Brock shouted. " Geodude use Tackle!"

Geodude jumped towards Machop and knocked him over. Geodude jumped behind Machop and got ready for his next attack. " Geodude use Rollout!"

Geodude rolled into a ball and charged towards the now standing Machop. Machop moved to the right to dodge Geodude, but Geodude turned around and came right back. Machop dodged again but he couldn't d o it for much longer.

" Machop! Use Low Kick!" Chris shouted. Machop swept under Geodude causing it to fly into the air. " Now Machop! Use Karate Chop!"

Machop jumped into the air and chopped Geodude on the head sending it flying to the ground. Dust kicked up from the arena and when it cleared, Geodude had fainted.

" Yes!" Chris said as he high-fived his Machop. " We did it!"

" Don't celebrate yet! I still have my Onix!" Brock said as he sent out Onix, who towered over Machop.

Machop gulped and prepared himself for the battle. " Machop!" He said.

" Let's get this started! Onix! Rock Tomb!" Brock shouted.

Rock's started to fall from the sky, making their way towards Machop. Machop managed to dodge most of them, but was mid-air when one was coming right for him!

" Machop! Use Karate Chop on the rock!" Chris shouted, throwing his hand to the side.

Machop slashed the rock in half and landed on the ground. Machop was breathing heavily, the dodging had taken a lot out of him. Machop eyed Onix, ready to continue.

" Onix. Finish him. Use Bind!" Brock said.

" That could really hurt him!" Chris shouted.

" Then return him." Brock said. " Or watch."

Onix wrapped his tail around Machop, who was too slow to escape. Onix began to squeeze him tightly, and Machop screamed in pain.

" MACHOP! MA! MACHOP!" Machop screamed.

Chris could barely watch any longer. Right as he was about to call it off, Onix threw Machop to the ground. Machop was done.

" Machop!" Chris shouted as he ran onto the arena and grabbed his friend. " I'm sorry…" Chris said, tears coming to his eyes. " I should have called it off sooner."

Machop opened his eyes and used the last of his strength to give Chris a smile before fainting. Chris contemplated what to do next. Give up? He didn't want to, not at all, but could he really let Charmander go through that too? Plus, Charmander was a Fire Type!

As if he read Chris' mind, Charmander walked over to Chris and smiled. He pumped his fist in the air, like Chris usually did, and walked onto the arena.

If Charmander would fight, Chris would too! " Charmander!" Chris called. " Don't let Machop's fight be in vain! Show him what we can do!"

Charmander nodded and ran towards Onix. " Charmander! Use Scratch!" Chris shouted. Charmander jumped into the air and scratched Onix. The attack seemed to do nothing a Onix just smirked and smacked Charmander away with it's tail.

" Onix, use Bind to end this." Brock said. Brock regretted hurting the Pokemon. He pictured Red, four years ago, battling with a Charmander as well. _I regret this...but if that kid is like I think he is, like Red, he'll do this!_

Onix wrapped his tail around Charmander and began to squeeze. Charmander screamed in pain and couldn't move. " Use Ember!" Chris shouted. Charmander hit Onix but it again had no effect.

" Charmander! Remember Machop! We can do this! Together! Come on, Charmander! I believe in you!" Chris shouted.

Suddenly, Charmander's tail flame began to grow! It grew so large that Onix had to drop him! As the flame enveloped Charmander, Chris stood amazed at the sight! The flames turned to a white light that blinded everyone! When the light cleared, Charmander, now Charmeleon, stood there.

" Incredible!" Brock said. " A Pokemon evolving from emotion?!"

" Charmeleon!" Charmeleon shouted as he admired his new form. Charmeleon looked to Chris and Chris nodded.

" Let's finish this, Charmeleon! Use Dragon Rage!" Chris said. A blue flame built in Charmeleon's mouth as he prepared the attack. Then, once fully charged, Charmeleon shot the blast at Onix! The extreme power of the attack was enough to knock Onix back and it fell backwards, fainted. The battle was over and Chris, had won!

" Yeah!" Chris said as he ran over to Charmeleon and hugged him. " You did it, buddy! You beat him!"

Charmeleon hugged his trainer and cheered at his victory. Charmeleon then walked over to Machop's Pokeball and gave it to Chris. Charmeleon seemed to thank Machop for the help, and smiled.

Brock walked over to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. " You've got a pair of pretty good Pokemon, Chris. You are one lucky kid."

" Thanks Brock." Chris said, smiling. " I couldn't have done it without them. They're my friends." Chris turned around to face Brock and reached out his hand.

Brock grabbed Chris' hand and shook it. " You did good today. I can tell you'll make a great trainer." When the two broke the handshake, Chris looked at his hand to discover his Badge there. Brock noticed and told Chris. " You've earned that Badge. Now go! Take you're Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and get healed up! You guys have a long road ahead of you."

" Thank's Brock." Chris said as he walked out of the Gym. He had a Badge and a newly evolved Charmeleon. Live was pretty good. Now he only had to heal and find Kelvin, wherever he was.

" So you wanted to follow us, kid?" A Team Rocket Grunt asked.

" Yeah! I wanted to figure out your plans! You're Team Rocket! You're never up to any good!" Kelvin said.

" Well, we're after the fossils in this museum. This is the back. We're going in to steal them. Once we have...BOOM!" The Grunt said as he put his hands in the air. " The Museum is gone! And Team Rocket had the fossils they need."

" You won't get away with this!" Kelvin said. " My friend will stop you!"

" Oh the opposite. He might find the museum but...he won't find you. You'll go up in flames just like the rest of this damn place."


	5. Chapter 5: Race Against the Clock!

**Hey guys! This is chapter is pretty serious so I recommend being prepared for that. I added a bit of a twist so I hope you guys approve! I really enjoy witing this book and I got a strong review of criticism so I took some advice a bit. I also speak to you guys here because I think if you've read this far, you deserve to hear from me. So thanks for reading! And I'll keep writing even if one person reads. Enjoy!**

" Now where is the museum…" Chris said as he walked around Pewter. He hadn't seen it yet, but hoped to find it soon. Chris put his hand on his head and sighed. " I've got no idea. Might as well as around."

Chris and Charmeleon walked over to a nearby woman, who was running from something. " Excuse me! Why are you running?"

The woman was out of breath but managed to answer. " A group of terrorists...Team Rocket...they're gonna blow up the Museum!" Then, the woman took off running again.

" I've gotta stop them!" Chris said as he and Charmeleon ran towards where the lady had come from. " Kelvin is there, Charmeleon, we've gotta help him and the others in the Museum!"

" Hurry! Move people! We don't have much time!" Brock said. He'd arrived as soon as he heard the news and had Onix as a beacon for evacuation. As people moved out of the museum, Brock noticed Chris in the crowd.

" Hey, Brock!" Chris said. " I gotta go help!"

" I wouldn't expect any different, and I know I can't stop you." Brock said as he smiled. " Go get 'em."

Chris and Charmeleon ran into the museum, looking for Kelvin. They saw Grunts looting something, but he paid no mind. _If I find the guy in charge…_ Chris thought. _I'll stop them all at once!_

Chris ran up the stairs to the second floor but still saw no sign of Kelvin. He turned a few corners, dodging Grunts, but nothing. " Geez Kelvin! Where the hell are you?" Chris said under his breath.

" Char. Charmeleon." Charmeleon said as he pointed to a corner of the Museum. Chris looked towards the corner and noticed a huge skeleton of a Pokemon. Chris couldn't tell what Pokemon it was, but it seemed to be large. He also noticed two men standing in front of it. One man wore a white lab coat and seemed to be a scientist. The other wore a black trenchcoat and had a smirk plastered on his face.

" Hey." Chris said as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked angrily at the two. " Why are you attacking the museum?!"

The two men turned around and faced Chris. The one with the smirk was the first to speak. " So it looks like he's the kid our grunts from Viridian told us about."

The scientist laughed. " He's just a kid with a Charmeleon, can handle him easily." The scientist then turned his back to Chris and went back to examining the fossil.

" I wanna test your strength first, kid. Admin Myles! Handle this pest!" The man said as he pointed to a man standing on the other side of the room.

The man, Myles, walked over to Chris. He had brown, long hair that went down his back like a spike. He wore a black hat and his Team Rocket Uniform. He pulled out a Pokeball and looked at Chris. " Come on, kid! At least make this fun before we destroy this place!"

" If it's a battle you want, then I'll show you my power!" Chris said as he clenched his fist. "I hate people like you!"

" You think I care what a snot-nosed kid thinks of me? Teach him a lesson, Munna!" Myles said as he sent out his pink Pokemon.

" Alright! Charmeleon!" Chris said. Charmeleon stepped in front of Chris and growled at Munna.

" Munna use Psybeam!" Myles shouted. Munna prepared a purple blast and sent it flying towards Charmeleon. The blast hit Charmeleon and knocked him backwards.

" Charmeleon! Ember! Go!" Chris shouted. Charmeleon stood up and shot the blast of fire from it's mouth. It hit Munna and sent Munna a bit backwards.

" Now finish it! Charmeleon use Dragon Rage!" Chris shouted. Charmeleon shot the blue blast from it's mouth and it made an explosion as it made contact with Munna.

Myles returned his Munna and glared at Chris. " You just got lucky, kid. The Boss will handle you now!" Myles than ran off, Chris also noticed all of the Grunts were gone.

 _The explosion!_ Chris turned around to see the scientist and 'Boss' laughing as the fossil glowed a bright white. Chris covered his eyes as the energy made a strong gust of air. When Chris opened his eyes again, the fossil was gone. Now stood a Dragonite!

" Hehehe…" The scientist laughed as he marveled his creation. He raised his hands up and shouted. " I've done it! I've revived a Pokemon!"

The ' Boss' also laughed and then put a black collar around Dragonite's neck. " This Pokemon is now under my complete control! By the way, kid…"

" Chris." Chris interrupted.

" What?" Boss asked angrily.

" My name is Chris...Now don't forget it! I'll be the one to stop you ! Here and now!" Chris said angrily. " I don't care what Pokemon you use! And that Dragonite doesn't deserve to be your slave!"

Boss held up a hand and laughed. " Save it, Chris. You're blabbing won't get you anywhere. If I were you, I would run."

" Run from you?" Chris asked. " Never!" He said as he stepped forward.

" From me? No no. I mean from Dragonite." Boss turned towards Dragonite and tapped the collar. " Dragonite. Use Hyper Beam and destroy the Museum. Leave nothing here."

" Drag! Dragonite!" Dragonite roared as it flew through the ceiling and above the Museum. Dragonite charged a white light in front of it and shot it towards the Museum. The blast eradicated parts of the Museum, burning others as the Museum began to collapse.

" No!" Chris said as the bright light hit him and Charmeleon, covering them. The last thing Chris saw was Boss and the scientist, laughing at their evil deeds.

A few minutes earlier…

" I guess this is it...Duskull...Mudkip…" Kelvin said sadly. He sniffled a bit and smiled at his Pokeballs. " I'm glad I was able to spend time with you guys...before...before…" Kelvin couldn't finish as tears began to slide down his face. Through all this, to die by the hands of Team Rocket.

" Hey."

Kelvin looked up to see a man dressed in red approach him. He had black hair and a red hat on. Behind him was a Snorlax. " Look kid, we don't have much time. Snorlax will cover us from the explosion, then, I'll handle Team Rocket." The man said.

" Who-Who are you?" Kelvin asked. The man seemed powerful. It was like he radiated with power. Kelvin couldn't put his finger on why, but the man reminded him of Chris.

" No time. Hurry! Snorlax cover us!" The man shouted. The man's Snorlax pressed his hands on the building to keep him from crushing them, as the building exploded in a bright flash of light.

Chris woke up on the ground. He opened his eyes and was blinded by bright light. The sun. And if he could see the sun, that meant he wasn't dead. Chris sat up and looked to his left. He smiled. Charmeleon was watching over him, worried.

" It's okay, buddy." Chris said as he sat up and rubbed Charmeleon's snout. " Ow!"Chris said as he grabbed his side. " Guess that blast hurt a bit more than I thought.

" Glad you're alright." Brock said.

Chris turned with excitement to see Brock. Suddenly, his excitement turned to horror. Onix had covered Chris and Charmeleon, but was nowhere near strong enough to take the attack. Onix lay on the ground, fainted. Chris only knew if he would be alright.

But Brock! Brock had a gash in his side, blood spilling out. He also had burns on his body. A Hyper Beam on a human?! Brock was lucky to be alive. If it had hit Chris without protection, he would be dead.

" I see...you've noticed the injuries...please Chris...get Onix to the Pokemon Center…" Brock said through heavy breaths. Brock kneeled down and held his gash, trying to slow the bleeding.

" Why..did you save me Brock?!" Chris said. Chris clenched his fist and felt the anger rising inside him. " Why would you save me?! You and Onix are hurt! Am I really worth that much?!"

Brock smiled at Chris and made a sound that seemed to be a laugh. " Just...stop it...Chris. What's done...is done. You...and your Pokemon...deserve to live, to be strong...now...please save Onix…" And those were the last things Brock said before collapsing to the ground.

" No…" Chris said. Chris felt the tears dripping down his face but didn't care. " No! I won't let it end like this!" Chris stood up and grabbed Onix's Pokeball. Chris returned Onix and he and Charmeleon took off towards the Pokemon Center. _First, I honor Brock's wish, and save Onix. But I promise! I'll save you too, Brock!_

Snorlax sat down on the ground and relaxed as things settled down. Kelvin and the man also sat down, now that Kelvin was free.

" How strong is that Snorlax?!" Kelvin asked. " He took a Hyper Beam, no sweat!"

" What can I say?" The man asked. " A Champion's Pokemon has to be strong."

" Champion?!" Kelvin asked. Suddenly, something clicked inside Kelvin. " You're Red aren't you?!"

" In the flesh." Red said. " I heard of Team Rocket making trouble again, so I came back to stop them." Red reached out his hand and Kelvin grabbed it, as Red lifted him up.

" Red, my friend is somewhere around here!" Kelvin said. Kelvin felt the sweat on his forehead as he imagined what could have become of Chris. He felt uneasy about the whole situation. " I've got to go find him."

" Go!" Red said, pointing to the rubble. " He should be somewhere around here, if not arriving soon. Go look for him. I've got to go find Team Rocket anyway." And with that, Red sent out his Charizard that roared with power. Red climbed onto Charizard's back and tapped him, and the Charizard flew off into the air, and into the distance.

" Duskull!" Kelvin said as he sent out his Pokemon. He rubbed his head as he apologized. " Sorry for putting you in the Pokeball. I just wanted to keep you safe from the danger."

" Kull. Duskull." Duskull said as he nodded. Duskull floated towards the rubble and pointed towards something. Kelvin walked over to see what he was looking at and noticed a body. " Oh my god!" Kelvin said as he ran over. Brock lay there, unconscious, and bleeding.

" Brock! We gotta get you to a Pokemon Center!" Kelvin said. Kelvin and Duskull tried to lift Brock, but they didn't get far. Kelvin wiped the blood off his hands and sighed. There was no way they could lift Brock.

Suddenly, Kelvin looked up to see some Pokemon flying to him. At least six Ledyba had flown over and grabbed Brock. " That's amazing!" Kelvin said. " They noticed that we needed help and flew over here!"

" Skull! Dus!" Duskull commanded to the Ledyba. Kelvin couldn't help but laugh at how Duskull took charge. The Ledyba grabbed Brock and started to follow Kelvin and Duskull as they ran towards the Pokemon center. Hopefully, they could save Brock!

" Onix has been healed." Nurse Joy said as she smiled at Chris. " He was hurt pretty badly, but he'll be fine in a little while." Nurse Joy patted her Chansey on the head and looked at Chris. " Are you alright? Did you suffer any injuries?"

" No…" Chris said sadly. He looked down at the ground as he spoke sadly. " Onix protected me. I'm only alright because of him and…" _Brock!_ Chris ran out of the Pokemon Center and towards the rubble. _I have to save Brock! I can't let him die!_

Suddenly, Chris saw something in the sunset. It was Kelvin! Kelvin ran alongside Duskull, behind them, the Ledyba holding Brock! " Yes!" Chris said happily as he ran over to his friend. " You're alive, Kelvin!"

" No time to talk now." Kelvin said with a smile on his face. " We gotta save Brock." He said as he patted his friend on the back. A sign of relief, or worry, of friendship.

Chris happily smiled back at his friend, pointing to the Pokemon Center. " We sure do."


	6. Chapter 6: Mountain of Surprises!

" So we have to leave?" Chris asked Kelvin, as the two sat outside the Pokemon Center with Charmeleon and Duskull.

" Yeah. I say we let this town fix itself. We'd just be in the way. We've done all we can. Now we should head out and continue our journey. We've got to stop Team Rocket!" Kelvin said. He stood up and Duskull floated beside him as they walked towards the rubble.

Chris stood up with Charmeleon and they followed the two towards the rubble. Charmeleon had been quiet lately. Chris wondered what was going on in the poor Pokemon's head. As they walked over the rubble of the Museum, Chris noticed something in the rubble. As Chris walked over to it, he noticed that it looked like an armband, but bigger.

Charmeleon walked in front of Chris and picked it up, then handing it to Chris. Chris then slid it on his arm, to see if it really was an armband, and was shocked as it tightened around his arm.

Chris struggled to pull off the band, not making any progress. He stopped, noticing a weird dent in the armband. It looked like a perfect circle, almost like something belonged there. _That's weird…_

" Is it stuck?"

Chris turned in shock to Charmeleon, who stood there curiously. _Did he just talk?..._ Chris stared at Charmeleon but decided it was just his imagination and went back to messing with the armband.

" I said is it stuck?"

Chris looked again to Charmeleon who eyed him curiously. Charmeleon showed some annoyance in his face as he watched Chris. " Hello? Earth to Chris."

" You can talk?!" Chris asked as he stared in shock. How could Charmeleon talk? There was no way. That Hyper Beam must of hit him harder than he thought.

" You can understand me?!" Charmeleon asked. " Usually we talk to humans but they just don't understand. It's really annoying." Charmeleon said as he walked towards Chris.

" Yeah, I can! But how? All you used to say was your name over and over." Chris said.

" So that's what you humans hear! We can understand English just fine! But we don't know how to speak it very well I suppose." Charmeleon said.

" You talk like a pro! I thought you would talk like a three year old or something!" Chris said as he laughed.

" Very funny." Charmeleon said as he crossed his arms and turned away.

" Aww. Don't be like that, Charmeleon-"

" Nope. Not my name. I want a nickname!" Charmeleon said. " I want it to be original!"

" Alright...I guess that makes sense. I also have to give one to Machop too...how about Nensho for you, it means burning, and Chikara for Machop! It means power!" Chris said as he held up his hand. " They're perfect, right Nensho?"

" Yeah!" Nensho said. "I'm burning with excitement for our next battle! Let's go right now!" Nensho then walked over to Kelvin and Duskull.

" I still don't know why I can understand him now, and couldn't before...what was different? Evolution...Hyper Beam...The armband!" Chris said as he realized the truth. " It must allow me to speak to Pokemon! That's so cool!"

" Hey Chris! You coming?" Kelvin asked. " We're ready whenever you are."

" Yes." Duskull said. " I'd like to leave soon."

 _Wow..._ Chris thought. _Duskull sure has a deep voice._ " Coming!" Chris said as he ran to catch up with his friends.

 **Side note: Nickname for Charmeleon and Machop were requested so I hope you like them. Also the whole talking Pokemon device will be explained. Enjoy!**

A few hours later…

" So you can talk to Pokemon?" Kelvin asked. He pointed to the armband with his left hand. " With that thing?"

" Yup!" Chris said proudly. " This armband let's me talk to Pokemon. I also don't know how, so don't ask."

" Cool. Now I'm jealous!" Kelvin said. " By the way, does Duskull want a nickname?"

" No. I like Duskull." Duskull said. " Tell him it's fine."

" He said it's fine." Chris replied. " Now let's hurry up! We gotta go through soon right?"

" After we travel through the route." Kelvin said. " Oh! Did I tell you why I didn't fight Brock?"

" Maybe because he almost died?!" Chris said, acting like a know-it-all.

" No, stupid. Because I may already have...well...gotten all of the Hoenn Badges…" Kelvin said.

" What?!" Chris replied shocked. " How could you keep that a secret? And why are you in Kanto if not to earn badges?"

" I want to travel and gain a new team of Pokemon! I didn't accept a starter from Professor Birch because I already have a Sceptile! Along with other Pokemon." Kelvin said. " When my cousin sent me Duskull, I believed it was a chance to start over, and with the badges I have now, I can enter any League Tournament!"

" That's amazing! Anyways, it doesn't matter. Let's just go ahead to Mt. Moon!" Chris said as he started to speed up.

Kelvin, Duskull and Nensho also picked up the pace as the team made it's way to !

Absol stood on the base of the mountain, looking at the sky. She was always chased away by humans, being called the Disaster Pokemon. Yet, she had to help them. She hoped no humans would pass, it was already nightfall. If some did happen to pass, she would warn them. They would not want to be near hear if the Disaster struck. She only hoped they would listen to her.

Chris and Kelvin walked towards . They decided to sleep in the cave, more shelter in there. Chris eyes the stars as he walked. He'd always loved to look at them. As they walked, Chris noticed that it wasn't getting darker. Out here, the stars light up the world in a beautiful way.

" Chriiiissss." Nensho complained. " Are we there yet?"

" You should stop complaining, Nensho. You are the one who doesn't like their Pokeball." Chris laughed. " Chikara is probably living it up in there."

" We are nearing the mountain." Duskull said. " But I sense a Pokemon ahead."

" I think I see it." Kelvin said. " I think it's an Absol." Kelvin said as they kept walking.

" Hear me, humans! You cannot go any further." Absol said.

" Why?" Chris asked. Chris stepped forward a bit. " We have to pass so we can get to Cerulean City."

" There is a meteor shower tonight. A lot of them hit the mountain, causing damage. If you were to pass, you would no doubt be harmed." Absol said. " I will protect you at any cost, even if I must battle you."

" A battle? Sure!" Chris said.

" Wait, Chris." Kelvin said. Kelvin grabbed his Pokeball and sent out Mudkip, who cheered in joy. " I haven't battled with Mudkip before. Let me handle this."

" Yeah!" Mudkip said in a cute voice. Mudkip walked over to Absol and prepared to battle.

" If I must…" Absol said sadly. " Double Team!" Absol separated into multiple copies and surrounded Mudkip. " Slash!" Absol said as she launched herself at Mudkip and slashed him with her claw.

Mudkip cried out in pain as he was sent flying and landed in the dirt. " Mudkip use water gun!" Kelvin shouted. Mudkip stood up and shot a stream of water at Absol, but it hit a fake. Absol then ran towards Mudkip and slashed it, ending the battle.

Mudkip walked over to Kelvin with his head down. " I'm sorry…" He said. Kelvin seemed to understand and rubbed his Pokemon's head. " It's alright." Kelvin said. " You tried your best."

" I'm sorry." Absol said. Absol walked back towards the mountain. " I think the showers are over. Luckily, they were mainly on the other side of the mountain."

" I saw." Chris said as he, Kelvin, Nensho and Duskull walked behind Absol. " I felt...something. There was something weird about one of those meteors…"

" It happens often." Absol said as they reached the entrance to the cave. Absol hopped above the entrance and prepared to leave. " I'll go now. No more disasters...so no reason to stay."

" Wait." Kelvin said as he stepped forward. " I can't understand you, but Chris said that you were trying to protect us. You don't even know us."

Kelvin grabbed a Pokeball and held it out towards Absol. " I want you to join me. A Pokemon like you deserves a trainer that will care for her." Kelvin lay the Pokeball on the ground and backed away. " It's your choice."

Absol smiled and walked over to the Pokeball. She was unbearably happy. Someone would finally care for her. Absol looked at Chris and then to Kelvin. " Tell him I said thank you." Absol then hit the button of the Pokeball and went inside in a flash of red light.

" She accepted?" Kelvin asked happily.

" Yes. And she said thank you." Chris replied.

Kelvin nudged Duskull and Mudkip and pointed to the Pokeball. " You guys see that? That's our new teammate!"

Duskull and Mudkip cheered with joy at their new friend and jumped on Kelvin's shoulders as the group walked into the mountain.

For the adventure to continue!

" I think we should have brought more light…" Kelvin said as the group walked through the mountain.

" Why need more light?" Chris laughed. " We've got Nensho!"

" Yeah!" Nensho said as he sent out an Ember. " My tail lights everything up!"

" Remember, Nensho. He can't understand you like I can." Chris reminded.

" That sucks." Nensho said as he went back to walking. Nensho thought he saw something in the corner. Nensho walked to look, but saw nothing and decided it was nothing.

" Hi!" A man said as he walked up to the group, a Monferno by his side. " My name is Howard. I'm a Treasure Hunter." The man had blonde hair and wore a brown hat.

" Hi!" Kelvin said as he walked over to the man. " I'm Kelvin and this is Duskull." Kelvin said as he pointed to Duskull.

" And I'm Chris and this is Nensho." Chris said as he walked over to the man.

" I may be mistaken…" The man said. " But isn't that a Charmeleon?"

" Yeah…" Chris said. " But I nicknamed him."

" That's nice." Howard said. " Anyway, I wanted to request help from you two. I come to this cave a lot, searching for rare gems. Though, I only have my partner, Monferno with me. It is challenging for just the two of us, so I was wondering if you could assist me?"

Kelvin looked to Chris for an answer and Chris just smiled. " Of course we can!" Chris said. " We've got time, and we'd love to help."

" Thank you so much!" Howard said. He turned and walked towards a turn in the cave. " I think we should start on a side trail. If we go deep enough, we might find something." Howard waved his hand toward the tunnel and walked in, with Monferno behind him.

" Let's go." Chris said as he and Charmeleon walked into the tunnel, Kelvin and Duskull followed. As they walked, Monferno's light led them in the dark. They walked quietly for a little while before walking into a cavern.

Howard stopped and his jaw dropped as he stared in awe. Chris and Kelvin walked into the cavern and noticed what Howard was looking at. The cavern was full of gems. They lined the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere.

" I can't believe it…" Howard said. Howard smirked, the others didn't notice. " No way something like this could be found so easily. It must be our lucky day guys."

" Exactly." Kelvin said. " Absol, go!" Kelvin released his white Pokemon and faced Howard. " Tell us the truth. You didn't need us to find the cave. What do you really want?!"

Howard smirked and turned around. " So you've figured it out, huh kid? I led you two here to take care of the guardians of these jewels."

" And why would we do that?" Kelvin said. Absol growled and prepared to attack. " You lied to us!"

" Why?" Howard said as he laughed. " Because they are already here. Watching us. And they will attack you, just like me. So either fight back…" Howard put his finger across his neck to show his point. " End of your journey."

" You jerk!" Chris said. Chris clenched his fist and glared at Howard. " We trusted you!" Chris turned to Monferno. " What about you? Did you know about this?"

" Yes." Monferno said. Monferno glared at Chris. " But I do not care. Howard is my trainer. I will not disobey him."

" Fine." Chris said. Chris turned and looked into the shadows. " After we handle this, you're next. Now come out!"

Suddenly, eyes appeared in the shadows as Chris spoke. They seemed to glow like gems and slowly, they stepped out. " What are they?" Chris asked.

" Sableye. Hoenn Region Pokemon. Love gems more than anything. They must be the guardians. It all makes sense." Kelvin said. " Chris. Try talking to them. See if you can reason with them."

" Gotcha." Chris said as he put a thumbs-up. " Sableye! We don't want to fight you. I can understand you. Just talk to me."

" _L-leave."_ Sableye said. Sableye made no movement but continued to speak. " _Leave now. A-all gems belong to S-Sableye. LEAVE!_ " Sableye shouted as he jumped towards Chris, swiping at him.

Chris backed up, but Sableye's claw cut his shirt a bit. " Fine! If I have to! Nensho!"

" You got it!" Nensho shouted as he jumped in front of Chris. " Sorry, Sableye but you can't attack him."

 _Why is only one attacking…_ Kelvin thought as he watched the other Sableye. " Absol, keep watch alright?"

" Absol." The Pokemon said as she nodded. She eyed the Sableye but she was just as confused as Kelvin. They should have all attacked. Unless…

" Nensho, Dragon Rage!" Chris shouted.

Nensho shot the blue blast from it's mouth toward Sableye who was hit and knocked into a wall. Sableye didn't move and Nensho moved forward to investigate. A shadow moved across the floor as Sableye sprung up from the shadow and uppercut Nensho.

" That was Shadow Sneak!" Kelvin shouted. " Be careful, Chris. The darkness gives Sableye the advantage!"

" Got it!" Chris said. Chris looked for Sableye and noticed it breathing heavily. " Now Nensho! Ember!"

Nensho shot the stream of fire at Sableye who couldn't dodge in time and collapsed. The other Sableye noticed and ran off into the cave, fleeing from danger.

 _I knew it!_ Absol thought. _That Sableye was the strongest one. He was defeated so the others were scared. They were lost without a leader._

" Now you're gems are mine!" Howard said as he scooped up his bag of gems. Howard walked toward the exit. " Bye now! Nice working with you!"

Sableye jumped towards Howard and aimed a claw for Howard's neck. " Absol!" Kelvin shouted. Absol jumped in front of Sableye and slashed it, causing the exhausted Pokemon to collapse.

" Why would you save me?" Howard asked, confused. Howard remembered what he had done to them. " I lied and misled you. Why did you help me?!" Howard shouted.

" Because we aren't like you." Kelvin said. Kelvin rubbed Absol's head and looked back to Howard. " We help people."

" Yeah." Chris said as he walked up to Kelvin with his arms behind his head. " That's not cool."

" Maybe...you're right. Maybe. For now, I'll leave the gems. See you again, Chris, Kelvin!" Howard said as he bended his hat and ran off into the tunnel with Monferno behind him.

" So what now?" Kelvin asked Chris as he returned Absol to her Pokeball. Duskull floated beside Kelvin as he faced Chris. " We leave?"

Chris looked back towards Sableye and shook his head. Chris reached out his hand to Kelvin. " Got an Oran Berry?"

Kelvin handed an Oran Berry to Chris, who walked over to Sableye and fed it to him. Sableye looked at Chris and then ate the berry slowly.

Suddenly, Kelvin noticed a new item in his bag with a note attached. Kelvin noticed the item was an armband like Chris'! The note read " _I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. I hope you all can forgive me, though I cannot promise to change my ways. Hopefully soon though! This is an item that I stole from another region. It is forgotten now but I thought you could make use of it!" - Howard._

Kelvin put on the armband and smiled. He decided to wait before telling Chris about it. It would be a surprise for a better time.

Sableye then stood up happily and smiled at Chris, before running off after it's friends. " Nice move." Kelvin said as he smiled. " You must really care about Pokemon."

" Sure do." Chris said. " Humans and Pokemon alike, I hate seeing people hurt."

" So now what?" Kelvin asked as they started to walk through the tunnel, towards the main cave.

Chris and Nensho followed, smiling as they walked with their hands behind their heads. Kelvin noticed. " Like trainer, like Pokemon." He said.

" Cerulean! Next is Cerulean!" Chris said as everyone smiled and kept walking towards the light ahead, the exit.

And the journey continues!


End file.
